degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ray of Light (2)/@comment-5261392-20130309023344/@comment-3575890-20140724094955
@Kkjackson Don't think I didn't notice you singling me out earlier. Since you so love to pick apart my posts, allow me to follow suit. "Rudely attacked a handful of members" Correction: He "attacked" (and I use that term very loosely) one member who expressed an opinion in a way that COULD BE interpreted in a negative light." Did I not just tell you that Condy has a history of attacking and antagonizing users? That was what I was referring to. Please do elaborate on how Jo's rant could be interpreted as a personal attack on any persons here when she never once brought anyone into it. "I did not see it as such, and I laughed at both comments. You say I demonstrate biasedness, but uhm, I do not just take up for one person no matter what they do unlike you and several others. I like to see things logically and give everyone a fair chance." If you operated by logic, you would have been able to deduce the venom in Condy's tone. As I've already pointed out to you, the backlash Condy received for his dismissive comment directed at Jo was not just about the rudeness of his tone, but also stemmed from backstory you are not privy to. Condy has insulted, antagonized, harassed, and intentionally stirred heated dissonance among users and while I cannot know this for certain, I'm also 99.9 percent certain there is a link between him and another user that has harassed and stalked me on my tumblr. I won't get into the specifics on that, but I have my reasons for that speculation. If you're all about giving everyone a fair chance, I have yet to see you apply that attitude to anyone but Condy. "Taking the side of the person whose opinion you identify with promotes double standards". Hahaha, nice try manipulating BUT, I don't take his side." ' Lol nice try, but from where I'm standing, all you've been doing is continuously defending his side of things whilst utterly dismissing any other angle to look at. You're so transfixed on Condy being ganged up on, that you seem to be blinded to the bigger picture here. I'll break it down for you in as few words as possible: Condy has been nothing but a vexatious nuisance the whole while he's been here. He is notorious for his lack of decorum and manners. So when he makes a remark that, while doesn't sound condescending to you - an outsider with no insight into Condy's history with other users of this board - is construable as an insult and was definitely intended as one, the reception is obviously not going to be positive. "I merely commented on the negative backlash he received for expressing his opinion in the same manner as the original poster." Lol no, do not compare Jo's comment to Condy's. Her comment cannot be construed as remotely offensive to anyone other than people that take the show entirely too seriously and get butthurt over criticisms of it. She did not call out nor throw shade at a single soul here in her post. "Jo is allowed to vent about the show, and I would not say a damn thing to her. I can understand if you guys are a little more hostile towards this particular user due to his/her trolling, but it does not excuse the obvious double standard put in place." Get this through your head. For there to be a double standard put in place, Jo's post would have to be for all intents and purposes on equal level with Condy's post and it is not. She is expressing critcism of the show. Condy is expressing criticism of her for her opinions - a show of intolerance that violates this board's code of conduct. There is your difference. A prime example of an actual double standard being exercised would be if Jo had been as instigating and condescending towards fans in her rant as Condy was to her without anyone calling her out on it, but she never even once brought the fans into her post. She kept it 100 percent impersonal. Condy's remark was anything but. "Both comments can be perceived as rude. What if this person loved Degrassi, and Rage&Love was shitting on it? He'd feel attacked." If a person lacks grit so much that they feel attacked simply on the basis of somebody expressing their dislike for something they enjoy, that is their problem honestly. It is not normal to get so bent out of shape over somebody not liking the things that you do. Who cares? If people cannot handle negative opinions regarding things they favor, then a message board is not the place for them. "I don't agree with it, but you need to see both sides." You keep equating the two when they're not one in the same. This is not a matter of two sides of one coin. Openly vocalizing your disdain towards a television show is impersonal. Openly expressing disdain towards a live person is not. As soon as you bring names into your rants and responses, you are taking things to a personal level whereby people are likely to respond vehement defensiveness. "So please, if you're gonna try twisting my words.. do it correctly. It's clear you are very opinionated, so I don't expect any change of motion." I could say the very same to you. You're construing my points as if I'm here to simply undermine you when I'm really just trying to clear the air.